Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix
Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix is a 2007 animated film based on 2003-present television, Sonic X of sonic game series for 3D It was director by Dana McFarland hired by 20th Century Fox filmed 93 minutes long. The film was grossed $15,000,000. The film is about the blue hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog, fighting of with his long time pals; Miles Prower and Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, the girl who fall in love with Sonic, appears with a help, and also Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Dr. Eggman and the rest. The movie stars the voices of Jason Griffith, Amy Palant, Dan Green, Lisa Ortiz, Kathleen Delaney and Mike Pollock, and the rest, for that, everyone has reprised their roles to start a movie. And it was released in theaters into the United States, Canada, United Kingdom and Australia on May 30, 2007. And June 14, 2007 in Japan. The movie made it's production budget of $100 million. A sequel Sonic X: The Shadow Snow was released on August 29, 2008, and Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic is scheduling to release June 4, 2010. At the box office, it made $18 million on it's opening day, reaching to $45 million on an opening weekend, which becoming the #1 spot, this lead up to $200 million domestically, and over $515 million, becoming the 10th most successful film of the year, and the third of the year. Plot After 6000 years, An evil creature was re-born on the planet of Pluto from far away, Awaken inside the hole as fallen into earth stealing of the Chaos Emeralds of killing people of destiny. The world was calling for Sonic to be the Hedgehog Master as for he kick Sonic and hit the ground hard by the time since Raven tells him that he was too weak to defeated him as he has turned into Dark Super Sonic, however, Raven Radix gets his energy of taken his Dark Powers and was only hopeless to be Dark as Raven has already becoming Dark and adding more strength, but Shadow day dreams about his family, Maria that the Ark was shut down over 50 years ago once that Maria was shot by a gun when dying and Rouge has been Treasure Hunting to steal The Chaos Emerald and the Master Emerald from Knuckles as The Angel Island fell down on the ocean standing near The Mystic Ruins. Tails has been sleeping in his workshop and heard the news as he jumped on the X Tornado picking up Knuckles as The X tornado has been destroyed by the bomb as Tails and Knuckles flying down the sky since Sonic ran pasted Cream and Amy once That he heard Amy screaming almost got kidnapped that Raven was quick to vanish, Sonic has continued his adventure in the City Park battling with Dr. Eggman but Raven entered his base and has been taken all Emeralds and given some more power and disappeared He’s taken the powers of the Emeralds and comes Invisible since Sonic has been taken a lead as he ordered Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Bokkun, Decoe and Bocoe heading to the G.U.N’s prison office searching for the President. Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles” Tails” Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat and Dr. Eggman traveled in the Feature called “6000 Years Planet” to search for the Chaos Emeralds and Raven Radix as he’s already transform his powers as Powerful as Raven Radix is still escaping after Sonic and the gangs battle Suddenly Raven Radix weaken the gang into an Sour Smoke and Shadow founded a Chaos Emerald that Raven Radix forgot and escape from the Sour Smoke back to Station Square. Shadow once was break out of smoke taking the gang back to the city with other gang were at. Back at Station Square City, The whole gang heads to the police for the tough battle as Raven Radix has been grown using power of Master Emerald and activated Fireball of Cosmic wave once that the ark has been falling and dark cloud blocking up whole earth of evil for everyone on planet dies. Once The gang were running after Raven, they were trapped in the black whole taking them to space in the space colony ark by Raven using his dark magical powers. Once that the gang were in the ark on their search their way out back to earth using Shadow's chaos control. Back to earth, Raven once takes over the city and The police has been no good to defeated Raven Radix. Tails wanted himself for his team to give another chance once he just wanted to be saved once that Raven Radix was a main creature born for 6000 years ago, however, it starts to make Amy apologies but Raven didn’t care when he wants to hear as Amy killed as she dies, After he death on Sonic's hands, He and Shadow starts with their transformation by fighting how Sonic feels real angry with Raven Radix however it’s all up to them to fight as stronger and harder. As by killing Raven, Shadow used Sonic to spin-dash moving real fast blasted on Raven’s neck as he dies surprising of bringing Amy to life with scar on her chest as for Sonic and Shadow stopped the ark from falling and save the world. At the end, Rouge has given Knuckles back all of his emeralds as he charge on his Island floating when Shadow missing his home with Maria and Rouge stills on treasure hunt for The Chaos Emeralds as she never quits when Tails fixing up Sonic’s Tornado plane when Cream and Cheese playing tea party with Amy and also Sonic running from around the world as for everyone thanking him from saving the world. Characters Sonic the Hedgehog: The main protagonist of the series. Sonic is a male hedgehog with blue fur. His primary ability is super speed; in fact, Sonic is capable of running faster than the speed of sound. The first game in the franchise was released on June 23, 1991 in order to provide Sega with a mascot to rival Nintendo's flagship character Mario (see 1991 in video gaming). Since then, Sonic has become one of the world's best-known video game characters, with his series having sold over 45 million copies. In 2005, Sonic was one of the first game character inductees into the Walk of Game, alongside Mario and Link. He is 18 years old. Shadow the Hedgehog: A black hedgehog created by Gerald Robotnik with use of DNA from Black Doom. He almost died saving the world, and after falling from space he was found in a capsule by Rouge in one of Eggman's bases. He is now an agent working for G.U.N. Shadow is a an artificially created life form in the design of a male, anthropomorphic hedgehog. His trademark hover skates propel him at extreme speeds that rival that of Sonic. Shadow resembles Sonic in many ways. He is distinguished from Sonic by his fur, eye color, gloves and shoes, and quill shape. He is one of Sonic's rivals and is considered to be an anti-hero. He was created as the ultimate life form over 50 years ago by Gerald Robotnik, and only recently revived from stasis. Miles "Tails" Prower: Sonic's best friend who is a young fox with two tails hence his nickname, which he can twirl like helicopter blades to fly. Tails is also incredibly talented with technology and robots; his skill equals that of Dr. Eggman's. The name "Miles Prower" is a pun on "miles per hour", a reference to the famed speed of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is a young, male, golden-yellow, anthropomorphic fox with two tails (similar to the mythological kitsune, or "yoko", which was often depicted with up to nine), hence the nickname. He is able to use his two tails to propel himself into the air like a helicopter for a limited time. His debut was October 16, 1992, in the 8-bit version of Sonic the Hedgehog 2; the 16-bit version was released that November. He is 8 years old, stands at 80 centimeters (2 ft 7 in), and weighs 20 kilograms (44lbs). He is 13 years old. Knuckles the Echidna: A hotheaded echidna with red fur, he is the strongest character in the series, capable of breaking anything with his fists. He is the guardian of the Master Emerald, and also a friendly rival to Sonic. He is a red, teenage, anthropomorphic echidna, and while Sonic has large, spiky hair locks, Knuckles has red dreadlocks. He stands 110 cm (3 ft 7 in) and weighs 40 kg (88 lb). His debut was on February 2, 1994. He also has a white crescent birthmark on his chest. His first game appearance was in Sonic the Hedgehog 3, released on February 2, 1994 for the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis. He was described as being 15 years old when he made his debut, but since Sonic Adventure, he is now given the age of 16. He is 18 years old. Amy Rose: A female hedgehog with pink fur, Amy is in extreme love with Sonic and is often chasing him. She is a pink, female, preteen, anthropomorphic, humanoid hedgehog who plays the part of Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend. She has chased Sonic since her first debut in 1993, and has been trying to win his heart in everything from the series' animated TV shows to comics and games. She is the first female character introduced into the game universe and is also one of the most popular, coming in fifth place on an official popularity poll. With Amy was 12, she is 15 years old. Doctor Eggman: The main antagonist of the series. A mad scientist who is constantly trying to take over the world. He specializes in robotics and advanced technology. He stands 185 cm (6 feet, 1 inch) tall and weighs in at 128 kg (282 lb). His character designer is Naoto Ōshima, and he has gone through several appearance changes. In the film, Eggman help to Sonic to save the world once angry about Raven Radix ruining his plan. Rouge the Bat: A secret agent working for G.U.N., and jewel thief in her spare time. In 6 of 9 the games she has appeared in to date, Rouge wears a skintight black body suit with a large pink heart for a chest plate, long white gloves, and thigh-high white boots with pink hearts on the toes. In Sonic Heroes and Sonic Riders, she wears different outfits, but often with similar color schemes and heart-shaped details. She is 21 years old. Raven Radix: The one of the villain in the film, Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix reborn after 6000 years ago. Cream the Rabbit: A young rabbit. Cream is often considered Amy's sidekick, and her best friend. Cream is a young, cream-colored, female, anthropomorphic rabbit who can fly by flapping her ears. She is six years old, 70 cm (2' 3"), and weighs 12 kg (26.4 lbs). Cream is the daughter of Vanilla the Rabbit, and is rarely seen without her lifelong companion, Cheese (チーズ, Chīzu?), whom she uses as a method of attack. Their names are references to "cream cheese". She and Charmy Bee are the youngest characters in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, both being six years old. She is 11 years old. Other characters: Metal Sonic: Eggman's most powerful and adaptable robot, who is almost equal to Sonic in terms of speed. He eventually betrayed Eggman, but returned to his original role as a "mindless servant". Cheese the Chao: Cream's pet Chao. Cheese is identified by wearing a red bow tie. Espio: A purple anthropomorphic chameleon, who is an expert ninja. Espio's name is thought to either have come from the word "espionage", another word for spying, or to be a reference to the Spanish word "espío" (meaning literally "I spy"). Espio helps with teamates and Sonic and teamates saving the world. He is 19 years old. Charmy: A young, childish anthropomorphic bee. In the US Manual of Knuckles' Chaotix, Charmy was labeled as being 16 years of age;11 however, with the release of Sonic Heroes, his age has been retconned to 6. It should be noted however that the Japanese manual for Chaotix didn't list an age for Charmy, as it did for the other characters. He is 12 years old. Victor: A large, strong, anthropomorphic crocodile. His name comes from a "vector", this being a reference to his height. Victor helps with teamates and Sonic and teamates saving the world. He is 25 years old. Tikal the Echidna: A daughter of Chief Pachacamac and is said to have originated from the same tribe as main character Knuckles the Echidna. Her mother had died when she was young, so she depended on her grandmother to raise her. Tikal respected her and believed everything she taught, resulting in her becoming a pacifist. After her grandmother died, Tikal always cherished her words and followed her wishes to oppose Pachacamac's power-hungry ways in invading other countries. Charmy helps with teamates and Sonic and teamates saving the world. She appears to be in a flashback of the film, which was 16 years old. Maria Robotnik: A granddaughter of Professor Gerald Robotnik, and is the cousin of Doctor Ivo Robotnik, better known by the alias Doctor Eggman. Before Shadow was created, she was friends with the G.U.N. Commander. Maria suffered from the illness known as "NIDS" (Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome), which was considered incurable at the time. An information card from Sonic X states she is 12 years old, 140cm (4ft 7 1/2in) tall, and weighs 32kg (70 lb). She has died at 12 after find on Space Colony Ark 50 years ago. Silver the Hedgehog: A white hedgehog from the future. He has telekinetic powers. He is 17 years old. Cosmo: A green and white species of plant; she first appeared during the third season and developed romatic feeling towards Tails. She is killed willingly by Tails in the final episode. Bocoe and Decoe: Dr. Eggman's personal humanoid assistant robots. Decoe is a tall, slim and gold-colored, while Bocoe is short, stubby and silver. They are almost constantly seen with Eggman, helping him pilot his machinery among other things. The two do not have much in the way of personalities, but are somewhat clumsy and stupid, similar to Scratch and Grounder from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog in sense that only provide comic relief. Decoe is 198 cm (6ft 6) tall and weighs 200 kg, while Bocoe is 145 cm (4ft 9) tall and weighs 220 kg. Bokkun: A employed by Doctor Eggman to send messages to Sonic that come in a form of a TV that blows up in the recipient's face. Bokkun gets mistreated and cries very easily, due to Eggman always hurting him. His pleasures include annoying people with bombs or eating various desserts. He is very loyal to Eggman, who he treats like a father or creator. Bokkun can fly using a jetpack (possibly bolted to his back), and has a boiling point temper. He is 50 cm tall and weighs 20 kg. The other Characters features: Big the Cat: A laid-back Maine coon cat, who doesn't like to rush things. He fishes every day with his friend, Froggy. He is 21 years old. E-Series Robots: Eggman's new brand of robots. These are upgraded into newer and sleeker models in each game. E-100 Alpha (Zero): The first unit of the E-100 Robots. Destroyed by Amy Rose but has been recreated by Shadow Snow. E-101 Beta: The second unit of Eggman's E-100 Robots. Destroyed by Gamma. E-102 Gamma: The third unit of Eggman's E-100 Robots. Gamma sacrificed itself, and is now a pink Flicky. An upgraded model of Gamma appeared in Sonic Adventure 2 (as E-1000) and Sonic Battle (as Chaos Gamma). E-103 Delta: The fourth unit of Eggman's E-100 Robots. Destroyed by Gamma. E-104 Epsilon: The fifth unit of Eggman's E-100 Robots. Destroyed by Gamma. E-105 Zeta: The sixth unit of Eggman's E-100 Robots. Destroyed by Gamma. The President: The president of the United Federation, who lives in the White House in Central City. The President's Secretary: The president's secretary. The Shadow Snow, Raven Radix transforms into The Shadow Snow, which has powers to form coldness and ice. Characters by Voice Actors: *Jason Griffith as Sonic the Hedgehog/Shadow the Hedgehog/Silver the Hedgehog *Amy Palant as Miles "Tails" Prower *Dan Green as Knuckles the Echidna *Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose *Caren Manuel as Rouge the Bat *Rebecca Honig as Cream the Rabbit *Jack Quevas as Cheese the Chao *Pete Capella as Silver the Hedgehog *Mike Pollock as Doctor Eggman *David Wills as Raven Radix/Espio *Bella Hudson as Tikal the Echidna/Woman/Maria Robotnik *Carter Cathcart as Victor *Amy Birnbaum as Charmy/Cosmo *Marc Thompson as G.U.N./Gun Officers *Andrew Rannells as Bocoe and Decoe/Bokkun Casting The cast for 17 animated characters for Jason Griffith, Amy Palant, Dan Green, Lisa Ortiz, Kathleen Delaney, Mike Pollock, Suzanne Goldish and Andy Randells as the principal characters. Bella Hudson has been voiced 4 characters, Maria Robotnik, Tikal the Echidna, Mr. President’s announcer and the audience woman, For her next character that she voiced Wave the Swallow and Blaze the Cat did not appears in Sonic X: The Movie. Jason Griffith makes 2 voices character for Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog, Jet the Hawk has not been appears, Dan Green has been voiced Knuckles the Echidna, Storm the Albatross did not been appears in Sonic X: The Movie. Lisa Ortiz has only voiced as Sonic’s girlfriend, Amy Rose. Amy Palant voiced as Sonic’s pal, Miles Prower. Rouge was voiced by Kathleen Delaney. Mike Pollock has been voiced with his two characters Dr. Eggman and Gerald Robotnik as Eggman’s father. David Willis was announced as the new villain character, Raven Radix. The main for Babylon Rogues voices by Griffith, Hudson and Green would be appears in the 2008 animated film, Sonic X: The Shadow Snow. Production Development After completing Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix and finished series finale of Sonic X, The production of Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix, begins on September 2006 in Voicing Studio and filming of Japanese dubbed begins on December 11, 2007 which belongs with the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Director and score writer, Dana McFarland will return as the director of the first OVA film, Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (1999) to feature length Sonic X film, Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix (2007). A set while shooting places in the city. Raven Radix has returned undead after 2 years. David Wills reprises the role of him and also Espio, which he appears by the video games including Sonic Heroes. The producers creates jobs that Rouge's breast was 3 inches wide and Amy's hammer was 2 inches tall, which has not drawn for the film. The writer was to be announced by Joe Edkin that he tries to become the writer. Edkin would be glad that he would make an animated movie. McFarland makes for a United States dubbed for voice actors in English. Joe Edkin begins as film's producer comic of the film. Cinematography portrayed Norman J. Grossfield as he does a production from Sonic X's production. Animation Filming animation begins no September 10, 2006 with the Sitch of Raven Radix heads into space, which finding someone to rule the world. The crew has drawn a new character, Raven Radix, much powerful creature that was covered in darkness. The next animation starts drawing Sonic has returned. Next adding with other friends: Tails and Knuckles and others. Filming warped by September 10, 2006, as completing animation for 2 hours. Dana McFarland returns his job to be as the director of the film from 20th Century Fox after the first film. Voicing of the film was filmed in the Studio of animation stud when by year gave gross $100 million budgets, which animation location was shoot in North Pole including Station Square. Music Themes *List of Themes from Sonic Game series. *His World from Sonic The Hedgehog (2006 game) *You Can Do Anything from Sonic CD *Believe in Yourself from Sonic Adventure *You're My Hero from Sonic 3D *We Can from Sonic Heroes *It Doesn’t Matter from Sonic Adventure *Live And Learn from Sonic Adventure 2: Battle *Sonic Speed Riders from Sonic Riders *Fly in the Freedom Sonic Adventure 2: Battle *Sadness from Sonic Adventure Marketing The first teaser trailer was first released in December 1, 2006. In November 2006, The first animation was showing from pictures from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) and Sonic Heroes retype a film poster with Sonic within his main friends, behind was Raven Radix preparing for himself to destroy the world as for Sonic was the leader. The film has been based on tv series, Sonic X that was not yet available in 2007. Lewis has been announced the voiced actors, Jason Griffith, Amy Palant, Dan Green, Lisa Ortiz, Kathleen Delaney, Mike Pollock, Rebecca Honig, Bella Hudson, Alexandra Williams and Marc Thompson on November 2006. The music themes has been created from Sonic history games would used for an Sonic X: The Movie video game following from Sonic Rivals 2 released in autumn 2007. Even for the main items from movie appears to be collecting all 11 main action figures characters from store, Burger King. DVD The film was released on December 4, 2007 in the US. And January 1, 2008 for Japan with special features of the Making of Sonic X: The Movie, Help Sonic defeated Raven Radix, Biography for Sonic X: Cruse of Raven Radix characters and cast, Making of Raven Radix giving with photo galleries. Critical reception News announced between on May 2007 to June 2007 positive rated for 75% when rated on Rotten Tomatoes between 100 reviewers. The viewer bad show of grade B-. The film related over 121 reviewers to Joe Edkin. Onto with The Times recalls over that thought that Animated film was rated PG-13 to be a Drama or PG for Action Comedy over 200 reviewers. The Times's Edkin's comic also does with of English Dubbed and film dubbed over Japanese to A- with over 300 or 400 reviewers. Sonic the Hedgehog was stranded onto The New York Times with Amy Rose chasing Sonic screaming "SONIC, PLEASE MARRIED ME!" while Sonic screams "GO AWAY!" with over 150 to 200 reviewers, copyright new from a Comic Book. Both Curse of Raven Radix and The Shadow are popular Japanese movies. Alex Kidd, agrees of voting the rights of this video game's film pre-production, filming on The Shadow Snow celebrating for it's new film's video game. Rolling Stone, the film was made a media Sprite of Sonic the Hedgehog of this "Sonic X: The Shadow Snow", makes it's fake trailer and thinking "they announced it would be rated PG-13, cause of a drama, romance, thrill, horror and mystery for set of mild language and nudity" including posing a fake trailer sprite on MySpace and YouTube. Variety thought it would express of Sonic X: The Shadow Snow like to be a television movie in English-dub and broadcasts on May 29, 2009 of the USA and feature film for Japan releases on July 26, 2008, by the time as a feature length film, releases on August 29, 2008 in the United States. As for the sequel and preceding film, Sonic the Hedgehog: Curse of Raven Radix is the series of this OVA 1990s film, and third film, Sonic X: The Shadow Snow, is that saying like it also to be a television movie, releases in Japan as a feature film on July 17, 2009 likely Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince delayed release. As for announced, asking as it slanted for the second feature film, to releases on August 29, 2008. Two of the collection series are find by the different animated Japanese films. Box office Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix opens on May 30, 2007, reaching $18 million on an opening day in 3,657 theaters, it lead up to make $45 million, $1 million further than from Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End with $44 million, Sonic X became the #1 movie of this week. The film ended up grossing $200 million domestically, and as for $315 million of the overseas internationally. It reaches a total of $515 million worldwide. The film became the fifth-highest grossing animated film of all-time, and the most successful film based on a video game of all-time. References #^ Released on Sonic X: The Movie Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Masato Nakamura interview (flash). Sonic Central. Retrieved on 2006-02-07. (1994) Sega Video Game Illustrations. Nippon Shuppan Hanbai (Deutschland) GmbH of Sonic X: The Movie or Curse of Raven Radix. ISBN 3-910052-50-9. #^ www.sonichq.org/newsite/news/. Retrieved on 2007-05-24. #^ Kennedy, Sam. The Essential 50: Sonic the Hedgehog. 1up.com. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. #^ Jason Griffth for two characters Sonic and Shadow when absent of Jet #^ Their Jobs when making a sequel animated film Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Jason Griffth as Sonic and Shadow Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ To be called Tails or Miles? Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ An production of the Sonic X film 2007-5-30 #^ Released of Japanese Dub after English Voice Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Video game release Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ a b c Sonic Team. Sonic's official character profile. Sega of Japan. Retrieved on 2006-04-12. #^ His age is given as 15 in Sega Japan's 1 Sonic profile and other recent sources such as the English language instruction manual for Sonic Heroes. Older products such as Sonic Jam and certain issues of the Sonic the Hedgehog comic previously stated that he is 16 years old. Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Kent, Steven. "Chapter 23", The Ultimate History of Video Games: The Story Behind the Craze that Touched our Lives and Changed the World. Roseville, California: Prima Publishing, 428. ISBN 0-7615-3643-4. “the "t" in Sonic the Hedgehog is capitalized. Sega marketing wizard Al Nilsen had the "the" registered as Sonic's middle name.” #^ a b c Kennedy, Sam. The Essential 50: Sonic the Hedgehog. 1up.com. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. #^ On a One Disk or a Two Disk Special Edition DVD EVER!! #^ a b c d e f "Sonic Channel". Characters: Jet. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sega (2006). Characters, Sonic Riders Manual. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. “pp 7” #^ a b "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Jet. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ ジェット・ザ・ホーク：弱虫ライオン：So-net blog #^ a b "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Wave. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sega (2006). Characters, Sonic Riders Manual. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. “pp 8” #^ a b c "Sonic Channel". Characters: Wave. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ a b c Sega (2006). Characters, Sonic Riders Manual. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. “pp 9” #^ a b c "Sonic Channel". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sonic Riders game and manual #^ Full credits of "Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog". IMDb (1993-1996). Retrieved on 2006-06-27. #^ Full credits of "Sonic the Hedgehog". IMDb (1993-1995). Retrieved on 2006-06-27. #^ http://groups.yahoo.com/group/sonicthecomic/message/7455 #^ Full credits of "Sonic Underground". IMDb (1999). Retrieved on 2006-06-27. #^ Full credits of "Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie". IMDb (1999). Retrieved on 2006-06-27. #^ Full credits of "Sonic X". IMDb (2003-2006). Retrieved on 2006-06-27. #^ Yarris, Lynn (2005-11-05). Sonic the Hedgehog and the Fate of Neural Stem Cells. Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory. Retrieved on 2006-06-23. #^ Formula One Motor Racing FAQ, part 2. Internet FAQ Archives. Retrieved on 2007-01-05. #^ Matte, Jared. 1993: Year of the Mega Drive. The GHZ. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. Crecente, Brian (2006-05-22). Giant Pikachu Runs Flights Through NYC. Kotaku. Retrieved on 2006-06-26. #^ Cherry, James (1997). Marge Be Not Proud. The Simpsons Archive. Retrieved on 2006-06-24. #^ Mary Garnet Story (translated from the Japanese original). Retrieved on 2006-03-14. #^ Kennedy, Sam. The Essential 50: Sonic the Hedgehog. 1up.com. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. #^ Note that Sonic is not the central character in certain games, such as Shadow the Hedgehog, Knuckles Chaotix, Tails Adventures and Tails' Skypatrol, where Shadow the Hedgehog, the Chaotix and Miles "Tails" Prower were the central characters, respectively. #^ www.fireball20xl.com/wha-chow/. #^ Interview with Mike Pollock on Wha-chow, an online radio show at Fireball20xl.com #^ Burton, Richard (1993), "It's Sonic the Hedgehog on TV!", Sonic the Poster Mag #(no. 1),